One Hundred Themes
by Kitai-Anom
Summary: Based on the 100 theme challenge, all these fics are about the couple Shuuhei x Izuru. A lot, if not all, of the chapters have no connection between them, just some little fics for the fun of it.
1. Remember

Title: Remember

Rating: T (implied sexual relationship)

Pairing: Hisagi Shuuhei x Kira Izuru

Preview: _It had started off as a few drinks_

Warnings/Personal Thoughts: _This story is obviously based on the 100 theme challenge thing so here's my version of it with little drabbles on the couples Shuuhei x Izuru. I would put up a list of all the ones I'm doing but I don't believe that's allowed here. So I'll just post as I go without the index. Enjoy._

Prompt: 078. Drink

* * *

The light from the window hurt his eyes.

Well it wasn't his eyes, his head was aching badly, how much had he had to drink? The hangover was clouding Izuru's thoughts, he couldn't remember anything at the moment. Izuru commanded his mind to recall what exactly had happened last night but it ended in vain. So he started with something a little easier, what lead to last night's drinking with… ugh… who was even there? Holding his head and suppressing the groan he tried to make, Izuru rolled over only to realize there was something in the way. He sat up abruptly and stared at the body that lay next to him still sleeping.

Now he remembered…

It had been a normal day actually, he had gone to work like normal, did his paper work, and left at the normal time. Nothing out of the ordinary except that he had felt like a drink that day and assumed the guys and Rangiku were bound to be at the normal bar they always hung out in. _Heading down the districts he finally arrived to the musty bar at the eleventh division. Peering inside he noticed that the guys weren't there, actually it was just Shuuhei there sipping at one of the sake cups. Izuru smiled to himself as he went over and took a seat next to him._

"_Eh? Konichiwa Izuru."_

"_Konichiwa Shuuhei-kun, I didn't expect to see you here all alone."_

"_I could say the same to you, just felt like a drink today, that's all."_

_Izuru nodded in silent agreement, but also silently wondering if Shuuhei was anywhere close to being drunk. Izuru knew he was easy to get drunk while Shuuhei was extremely hard. Izuru slightly wondering if Shuuhei was going to stop drinking so much so he could help him back to his division. Those doubts went away as the hours went by and Izuru lost control of his body. He was aware of what was going on but not aware enough to control what he was doing. Shuuhei was in the same state as he slumped forward and just listened to Izuru's random ramblings in his drunken state._

"_H-hey, you wanna… head back to my place?" Shuuhei slurred._

_Izuru looked at him with heavy lids and yawned loudly before replying with a mumble that sort of sounded like a yes… sorta… Shuuhei had always been rather stable while being drunk and barely stumbled as he walked. Izuru had fallen into him a few times but other then that was basically fine. They had reached Shuuhei's quarters, even though Izuru could recall the walk being incredibly long._ Izuru's mind was still a bit blurry but he remembered somehow ending up in Shuuhei's room.

"_Mmm? Shuukein,"_ Izuru had to blush remembering his poor attempt at saying Shuuhei-kun. _"Your hair smells nice"_

Izuru didn't remember when he had leaned over and laid his head on Shuuhei's shoulder or when they had actually sat next to each other. _Shuuhei had grabbed a hold of his chin at that point and lifted Izuru's face to look at him. "You smell nice too." Shuuhei had then moved his head beside Izuru and inhaled deeply and exhaled with a content sigh. "Really nice... do you-do you taste nice too Izuru~?"_

Quickly shutting the front door behind him, he hurried to his division, hoping to some god out there that Shuuhei wouldn't remember what he did. He was sore and hung over, he'll have to get the day off today and just go home and rest. _Shuuhei had bitten into his neck after that, licking and nibbling and all Izuru could recall doing was moaning and arching into it. _He had been the one to encourage Shuuhei into it, it was his fault that _that_ had happened. He could recall some scenes from their activities and it made him want to get sick at what he forced his best friend to do.

_Shuuhei had moved his mouth down and had hastily stripped the both of them. He remembered when his lips meet his member and how much pleasure had coursed through him at that moment. _The details were fuzzy but the feelings were all there, the rasping, the moaning, the arching, and the thrusting. His whole body ached and he was trying not to limp from the pain. How could this have happened over a few drinks with his best friend, Izuru felt the guilt building. None of this would have happened if it wasn't for him.

It was all his fault…

* * *

A/N: _First one I wrote for the challenge, I'm still rather new on the whole sex scene things so I didn't go onto details for __this__ one. However it's finished and I'm not sure what else to say other than I got to start working on more of these things._


	2. Ren'Ai

Title: Ren'Ai

Rating: T (Suggestive terms)

Pairing: Hisagi Shuuhei x Kira Izuru

Preview: _"Rangiku… I don't think that this would be the best way to advertise this magazine…"_

Warnings/Personal Thoughts: _My thoughts again, something fun I thought up based on that one omake(?) were Rangiku had the camera and had Shuuhei and Izuru posing for her._

Prompt: 095. Advertisement

* * *

"Come on guys! Cheer up!" Rangiku chirped happily.

Shuuhei gave her a critical look "You're not the one who has to do these poses Rangiku."

The two started slightly arguing about some of the photos she wanted himself and Shuuhei to do. However Izuru was hoping in some miracle that Shuuhei could persuade Rangiku to let them go. Knowing that was impossible though because it's _Rangiku_ and convincing her out of something she's into is the day the sky is going to fall. Deciding he was getting bored of being left in the dark, he stole the rough script of what she wanted them to do from Shuuhei's hand. And looked at the cover which read… "Ren'Ai"… Flipping to the next page he noticed the small writing at the back of the page. Obviously just for mental note and not for the actually release.

**"****_Ren'ai stands for 'love, love-making, passion, emotion, affections' _****"**

Izuru couldn't help but let a blush spread to his face, these were some pretty passionate terms. Izuru couldn't help but wonder what Rangiku could have in store for them with this kind of title. He truthfully was camera shy and having to pose with some girl in some romantic pose was making him feel sick. He had never been in a relationship before and truthfully was never planning on it. Izuru couldn't shake the feeling that they'd just use him and throw him away.

I mean really who would want to date him? He was nothing compared to the other fukutaichous. He was weak, he was scrawny looking, and he has been described on multiple occasions of looking like a kicked puppy. So there was no way anyone would be interested in him. I mean, compare himself to Shuuhei who's strong and fast, built physic, probably one of the strongest fukutaichous there is. On top of that he's handsome, he possesses natural leader ship quality, he's got the bad guy-type look, and he's a really nice guy.

Knowing him for so long, Izuru has also noted that Shuuhei had commented that he would love to be affectionate to the one he loves. So he'll even treat you right, he was everything that Izuru wanted to be. However now was not the time to be self-pitying, now was the time to look at what he's going to have to prepare himself to do. So he began to look through the rough sketches that Rangiku had put together. The backgrounds she had were… nice… but as he flipped through the poses he could feel himself becoming more and more embarrassed.

There were so many embarrassing ones and Izuru had figured out along the way that she expected him and Shuuhei to do those poses. Some of them weren't innocent at all, like the one were he's suppose to put his mouth on Shuuhei's finger. There's also ones were Shuuhei's towering above him, kissing his neck, kissing his chest. Hell, she even expected them to French in one of these photos. Izuru had never kissed someone before, so technically this would be his first if she convinced them.

Losing his first kiss didn't bother Izuru at all because it wasn't important to him but he knew for a fact he can't initiate a kiss. During one of the times he'd been forced to play spin the bottle, he had tried to kiss that girl but couldn't muster it and ended up leaving abruptly after that. Why he couldn't do it, he didn't know, he just felt awkward in doing so. He couldn't take his eyes away from the last page which was suppose to have the two of them naked, Shuuhei laying on him, frenching and Shuuhei's hand traveling… you know what no… just no… he wasn't seeing this…

"Come on, Izuru's getting excited over this~."

Izuru's head snapped up at the sound of his name to look at the two and realized just how much blood was in his face. Shuuhei just shot Rangiku another critical look.

"He's dying from embarrassment, not hot under the collar like you're thinking."

"Maybe you should go check Shuuhei-kun~."

"Rangiku!"

Izuru had a feeling he was going to faint today from all the blood rushing to his head.

* * *

A/N: _This is probably my sad attempt at humor, not so good at that, I'm more of a sad writer so sorry for this one. It amused me at the very least, so I hope I can at least make someone smile at this little fic._


	3. Please Don't Die

Title: Please Don't Die

Rating: T (Mention of blood)

Pairing: Hisagi Shuuhei x Kira Izuru

Preview: _I had always feared that one day I'd be covered in their blood but this isn't what I thought it'd be_

Warning/Personal Thoughts: _If you haven't read/watched up to chapter 338 or episode 225 then don't read  
_

Prompt: 017. Blood

* * *

Panic was kicking in now.

Izuru was completely concentrated, healing was no easy job, especially with years out of practice. He found this out when healing up Rangiku, which was a success and had left him already feeling breathless. However he moved on without hesitance as he started to work on Momo's lung that had been punched and crushed, that was another long process as well as healing all the internal bleeding from just one hit. Momo had smiled at him reassuringly and it settled his panicked mind again.

"Sorry for getting to you so late."

"I-it's no problem Izuru-kun, I'm gl-glad that Rangiku-san is okay though."

"Hai, me too."

He then lowered his head back to his work, at least maybe now he could forgive himself for the crimes that he had committed against the two girls. He was glad that the smell of a lot of blood or the sight of it didn't bother him. Well, he didn't think it could anymore after seeing how much blood comes out of someone's body when their head is cut off. It really didn't bother him anymore, not for a long time actually, killing sort of came natural after awhile. After healing up the lung Izuru quickly set to work on healing her right arm so she could still defend herself, after that he moved away from her and the edge of the shield and then looked back at her started to sit up.

"I'll get to your other broken arm in a bit Momo-chan okay?"

"I know, you have to help Iba-fukutaichou and Shuuhei-san."

"Hai, I'll be right back, guard Rangiku-san while I'm gone, I'm going to remove the barrier."

Releasing the barrier he used shunpo to where he sensed their reiatsu and quietly took them back one by one. Resetting the barrier and then began to heal again, he almost let out a silent curse when he noticed the severity of both their wounds and hoped his energy would last. Tetsuzaemon had suffered severe burns and Shuuhei had a lot of crushed bones and a few punctured organs, not to mention a concussion. Quickly he worked on Tetsuzaemon to get him stable and then switched to the massive injuries of Shuuhei.

He began to work, slowly and agonizingly healing up each wound, Shuuhei hadn't passed out midway through healing, like Rangiku and Tetsuzaemon had. He could feel Shuuhei's eyes on him as he healed, watching him, encouraging him, understanding him. It was comforting and for once the panic didn't come back to his mind as he worked quickly. Healing the wounds to the point it wasn't critical anymore and let out a relieved sigh. Most of Shuuhei's wounds were critical so he was almost fully healed, he quickly finished healing the last up before moving to Momo because she was still awake and in pain.

"You two should head out to battle, I'll stay here and guard Rangiku-san and Iba-fukutaichou until they wake up."

"Iie." Shuuhei replied "We'll leave when we're needed, I think this is in the hands of the taichous right now anyways."

Izuru nodded as he went to heal up his last patient to perfect health and then relaxed, when he did however he felt himself sway. Maybe he had been too tense for too long but two strong arms caught him and steadied him into laying on his lap. Izuru smiled up weakly at Shuuhei, a little sheepishly too.

"Gomen na."

"Don't be, you saved all our lives… you look awful though."

"Heh. You're one to talk, if I hadn't healed you up, you'd be looking like me."

"Hai, I know. Although you look like you're the one who needs healing, all tired and bloody."

Izuru then looked down at his arms and noticed that he had their blood, it was also soaking through his uniform. "I suppose I do, but I don't care, you're all alive, that's what matters."

Shuuhei smiled and then decided to add to Izuru's statement, in a hushed voice, he leaned his head over Izuru's.

"All that matters is that you're alive."

* * *

A/N: _Sadly the original design for this story was supposed to be Izuru clutching an unconscious Shuuhei who was bleeding to death. If you read the preview, what Izuru means by what he thought of being covered in their blood is that he was afraid that he'd listen to Gin and attack his friends. Well, I felt like something more fluffier than that, so forgive me._

_Translations:_

_Hai = Yes  
Iie = No  
Fukutaichou = Vice-Captain  
Taichou = Captain  
Shunpo = Flash Step  
Reiatsu = Spirit Pressure  
Gomen na = I'm Sorry (male speaking)_


	4. Too Affectionate

Title: Too Affectionate

Rating: K+ (The word "hell" is mentioned but that's it)

Pairing: Hisagi Shuuhei x Kira Izuru

Preview: _He was always the affectionate kind of person but he was afraid he'd chase him off if he ever did anything_

Warnings/Personal Thoughts: _No warnings really, except beware the FLUFF… although it's probably not really that fluffy anyways…_

Prompt: 035. Hold My Hand

* * *

It was so difficult to not reach over and just grab his hand.

Although they had been dating for a while now, Shuuhei was unsure if physical contact was something that Izuru would accept or want for that matter. It took a lot of will power to not be too affectionate with him, even though he wanted to smother him with kisses right now. The way the blonde's hand swung slightly and how it was loosely there felt like Izuru was just begging for Shuuhei to hold it. Hell, maybe later he could try but not in broad day light because that would make Izuru too uncomfortable. Actually he couldn't do it later either, all they've ever done was feather light kisses. How could he even think of taking it farther then that?

He couldn't help the fact he was an affectionate boyfriend, he knew that to care for someone you didn't have to be like that but… he just liked to. Maybe he just liked the feel of someone close, maybe a trait that hadn't disappeared since his days of snuggling close to kids in Rukongai for warmth. It was hard to survive and he had to stick close to other kids or he'd be left behind and he'd freeze to death. Well, it's different now but a part of him wanted to show affection, wanted to do more then light kisses. Wanted to hug and cradle him, wanted Izuru to do the same to him.

Maybe it was supposed to remain a dream for he loved Izuru more then he craved those touches, that warmth. It was worth it, he told himself, to wait… or to go without it if he had to. He had to admit, he didn't want to tell Izuru for the fact that Izuru may not like those relationships, even if he had ended up with a girl. What if Izuru decided that affection was something he hated and left him so that Shuuhei could be with someone who could offer him that. It was that thought that made Shuuhei hide his thoughts and restrain himself each time they were close or they kissed.

He waited, he was extremely patient anyways. Not to mention Izuru had to be one of the best things he has ever waited for. The times he got him to smile made his heart flutter, made him feel unreal. It tingled everything in his body and he reveled in it, although he got a similar feel by just being around him. However when ever Izuru seemed pleased with his actions or lack of actions he got a jolt of pleasure from it. It was just simply amazing to be with him. It made him feel whole, a feeling he knew he couldn't receive from anyone else. Izuru was his world.

"Shuuhei-kun?" Izuru's shy voice came out, puzzled.

"Uh… gomen na Izuru got caught up in my own thoughts again."

He gave him a smile and Izuru shyly smiled back, Izuru's eyes shifted down a fraction before continuing his walk down the street. That was when Shuuhei looked down and noticed that he had subconsciously entangled his fingers with Izuru's. Shuuhei, before he could think, pulled his hand away in surprise. The sudden jolt away had Izuru's head whirl to face him and he stoped walking. Shuuhei didn't know what to do, when did he-? What was he supposed to do now?

"Go-gomen na Izuru, I-I don't know what came over me."

Izuru tilted his head to his side, _almost_ revealing his left eye before straightened again and speaking "What do you mean?"

"I… well… our hands."

Izuru seemed to think for a moment and Shuuhei had wondered if he just said something wrong. Should he have not pointed that out? What if Izuru hadn't realized until he had opened his big mouth and pointed it out? What was Izuru going to think now? What was he supposed to do now? Although with all his raging questions, that seemed to lead in a circle through his head, his body language reminded calm on the outside. Shuuhei wanted to groan when he saw the realization in Izuru's eyes as he realized what Shuuhei was freaking out over. Izuru opened his mouth to speak.

"It's fine you know."

Izuru slid his fingers back within Shuuhei's.

"I was wondering why you didn't make the move when we first got together."

"…Nani?"

Shuuhei stared confused as he got one of Izuru's rare chuckles. "I always saw it in your eyes Shuuhei-kun. I just thought that you weren't ready to open up to me that quickly."

Izuru's eyes had widen slightly in his surprise when Shuuhei had just kissed him in public. Full mouth to mouth, even tugging Izuru's chin closer to try and make it deeper, Shuuhei didn't even know he could get that aggressive. He had waited so long to passionately kiss him and Izuru knew! He wasn't frightened of it, he just didn't want to make the first move. It felt so nice to have a deep kiss, especially since Izuru had responded instantly, despite his surprise, and he didn't seem that embarrassed that it was in the public either. Shuuhei pulled away, rather reluctantly mind you, and just couldn't stop the grin from spreading across his face at the smile Izuru had.

"I have no reason not to open up to you, I love you."

* * *

A/N: _I don't know, I thought it was cute and fluffy. I can really see Shuuhei being a very affectionate boyfriend, despite how he looks XD_

_Translations:_

_Rukongai = The place in Soul Society located on the outer edge of Seireitei, the 80 districts located north, east, south, west.  
Gomen na = I'm sorry (male speaking)  
Nani = What_


	5. Shattered

Title: Shattered

Rating: T (For mentions of blood & things from chapter 323)

Pairing: Hisagi Shuuhei x Kira Izuru

Preview: _When someway breaks slowly, how do you notice?_

Warnings/Thoughts: _Spoilers for 323, should read up till there._

Prompt: 076. Broken Pieces

* * *

It's difficult to hold things together.

However, Shuuhei was finding that it was harder to put it back together after it fell apart. Maybe it was easier to let it break, like he had been so naively doing without realizing, so he supposed it was the natural thing to do. Wait till it breaks and then replace it, however that wasn't his intent. Shuuhei had thought that leaving something that was cracked alone would be fine, at least for a bit, until he could come repair it. Shuuhei hadn't expected it to fall apart when he wasn't looking, while no one was looking.

He had been so wrong.

He was cursing himself now for not seeing it, for not realizing that if you don't repair something right away you might lose it. He knew he shouldn't blame himself for this but he was the only one who understood what Izuru was going through. He should have been there. I mean, who else understood that Izuru trusting Gin was like him trusting Kaname, the betrayal was just as much of a shock as his own. Even if everyone else saw Gin coming, Izuru didn't. So it's not like Izuru was suffering any less, if anything it was probably more.

Having to remember everyone saying how bad he was, that he wasn't trust worthy, yet still… Izuru trusted him… till the end. Most people viewed it as stupid but really, it was Izuru's duty to trust his taichou, it was a fukutaichou's job. There wasn't much sympathy but there were many prosecutions towards him. He wasn't injured like Momo, he didn't raise his Zanpakutou against the traitors like himself. He was judged for helping someone who he had to trust for his duties sake. How could you run a division if the two leaders of it didn't trust each other?

Shuuhei hadn't had time to help.

Iie.

He just never tried to make time, he was busy with learning new things for the newspaper to keep it running. Shuuhei had been determined to act as both taichou and fukutaichou until he could become the official taichou or a replacement was found. Editing was new to him but he should have made time or maybe in between deliveries of the newest release he could have made small talk. However he was always rushing along with his business, trying to strengthen his own heart in order to prepare for the war, to prepare for Kaname.

If only Izuru had reached out to him.

'_Iie.'_ Shuuhei reminded himself _'I can't blame him for not seeking me.'_

It wasn't Izuru's fault at all that everyone was busy and the only people who could sympathize with him was sent to the real world, too busy, or recovering. He had no choice but to bear it alone, to isolate himself like this, to sink deeper into the darkness of his own heart. To become consumed and numb to the pain around, he embraced it instead of healing it. He fell apart when no one was looking, crumbling away like he always had, subtly, slowly.

He should have realized Izuru could do something like breaking without people realizing, I mean, he did his change from the academy days to now without anyone noticing or registering the problem. How could someone so happy, so carefree with many dreams turn into someone who was quiet, reserved, and unconfident. Maybe it was Gin, but when he reflected on it Izuru only became doubtful and depressed after Gin had left. How does someone go from what he was in the academy to what Shuuhei was seeing now?

Currently Shuuhei was staring at the head of the arrancar that Izuru had defeated, blood stained ruble around and Izuru with only slight remorse. There was no shame in Izuru's eyes when Shuuhei had stumbled across his work. Shuuhei hadn't believed his eyes at first that Izuru was capable of this, when had he changed? Izuru was kind, he knew that, he was in squad four, he was innocent. Now he took lives instead of saving them, now he was cold, distant, and dark. Shuuhei wasn't sure if he'd ever figure out what had happened but he hoped that maybe there was still something left of the real Izuru still in there.

However all he had left was broken pieces of what Izuru used to be.

* * *

A/N: _I don't know why but I like how this turned out. It was mainly to address the fact that Izuru went from academy!Izuru (innocent looking child) to lobbing off people's heads. He's turned into a dark, dark child._

_Translations:  
_

_Taichou = Captain  
Fukutaichou = Vice-Captain_


	6. Always Alone

Title: Always Alone

Rating: K+

Pairing: Hisagi Shuuhei x Kira Izuru

Preview: _The dreams and the thoughts hurt so much but I have to face them alone_

Warnings/Thoughts: _Character Death, Slight Spoilers for 318/319, -104/-103  
_

Prompt: 032. Night

* * *

He was woken up again.

Shuuhei knew why, it happened frequently even with Shuuhei lying in bed next to Izuru. It would begin with the blonde sifting, then gripping the sheets or sometimes Shuuhei, then Izuru would jolt awake, sometimes sitting up, other times his eyes just snapped open. It was a routine Shuuhei knew well and he always woke up whenever the nightmare that Izuru suffered from escalated. This was because Izuru's reiatsu would start to flare and the shift from calm, sleeping reiatsu to painful, sorrowful reiatsu this sharp shift would always wake him up. It was a large change in reiatsu.

This time Izuru had sat up and Shuuhei followed him, rubbing circles on his back to ease Izuru into being calm again. It was always the same nightmare, one of Ichimaru Gin, Izuru missed him but he was long dead, all the traitors were. Soul Society was in peace. Shuuhei assumed these nightmares came back because Izuru had recently achieved bankai and was probably going to be promoted to taichou of his division soon. Just like Shuuhei was, these nightmares were fierce during the time when they had returned from guarding the pillars.

Izuru remembered all too clearly when his taichou died, also the pain that he felt when Gin left all his good byes to Rangiku and none to him. Shuuhei had done his best to sooth these feelings; however Gin was someone he didn't get along with so Rangiku had done most of the soothing for that. Izuru's nightmares had disappeared almost completely until he achieved bankai. They weren't full force again but they were certainly strong. All Shuuhei could ever think of doing was whispering sweet and comforting words to him.

Izuru gave Shuuhei a weak smile "Gomen na… I…"

"It's okay… you don't have to apologize, I understand."

'_More then you know…'_

Izuru nodded and calmed his breathing "We can go back to bed now."

"Don't want anything?"

Izuru shook his head and looked away "I just want to sleep."

Shuuhei gave a squeeze to Izuru's shoulder before lying back down and once Izuru had fallen back asleep he removed himself from being wrapped around him to look at the wall. He knew how Izuru felt, he felt the same way when he had to take Kaname's position. He felt the same over Gin like Izuru did because Kaname didn't get any last words when Kensei killed him. Shuuhei shuddered at the memory that he couldn't forget, that never healed. He was okay though, he was fine, the memory didn't hurt that much, he was over it.

That's what he told himself.

Izuru knew that. As he let his eyes finally slip open, knowing he had once again faked sleeping to not let Shuuhei know. Izuru couldn't let Shuuhei know that he knew that Shuuhei had nightmares too; Shuuhei just thought Izuru slept through it. Shuuhei didn't know that Izuru was a lighter sleeper than him, at first, Izuru was going to get up when he first spotted it. However when he caught the look in Shuuhei's eyes, he didn't, he simply slitted his eyes like Gin did and watched him. Shuuhei was hurt but he also didn't want anyone to know so Izuru left him be.

Izuru figured that maybe this was what Shuuhei wanted, to be the one to be strong in the relationship, he couldn't be the weak one at any point. Maybe it was because Shuuhei believed Izuru was fragile and maybe he was. However he had found his strength, through Shuuhei, Rangiku, and Gin. Izuru offered his hand in subtle ways but Shuuhei never took it. Izuru started doing it in less subtle ways around the time his training with Wabisuke started to get close to achieving the level they needed for bankai. Still Shuuhei did not take Izuru's hand and get helped.

This hurt Izuru more then he thought it would.

He tried to think of a reason why Shuuhei didn't trust him with such important information like Izuru had. All he could come up with was horrible reasons, leaving him feeling horrible, weak, and alone. He didn't connect with Shuuhei like he should and he hated it. He wasn't right for Shuuhei but he was afraid to leave Shuuhei, he couldn't leave Shuuhei alone no matter how much it hurt him. No matter how distant he felt from that man for not letting or telling him anything. Maybe, Izuru figured that he himself was afraid to get that close to Shuuhei but even with that fear he wanted so badly to end Shuuhei's pain.

He didn't know what to do, to the point Izuru had stated openly that he thought something was wrong with Shuuhei, that something was bothering him. Shuuhei had looked at him seriously and told him nothing was wrong, he lied right to his face. The nightmares he had were no longer about Gin anymore, it was about Shuuhei. What if Shuuhei was lying to him, not just with this problem? What if Shuuhei lied about loving him? Or about wanting to spend every second with him? What if Shuuhei just thought of him as something to fix? Izuru told himself he didn't want to know. He didn't want to find out if Shuuhei was lying about anything else, it was okay. Izuru supposed he could force himself to live this lie. He would live this lie because he loved Shuuhei too much to let him go.

It was for this reason that Izuru, "in his sleep", shifted closer and managed to slip his arms around Shuuhei, hugging him. A rare thing for Izuru to do, he rarely gave hugs but the shudder told him that Shuuhei felt alone right now. Izuru pressed his head to Shuuhei's back and mumbled something inaudible to further fake the fact he was asleep. He felt Shuuhei tense at first and then relax when he thought Izuru was asleep and Shuuhei, although Izuru couldn't see or tell, smiled and put his arms over Izuru's. Izuru gave a sad smile as he pressed closer.

Izuru was sorry he couldn't be enough for Shuuhei.

* * *

A/N: _A sad fic that randomly popped into my head._

_Translation:_

_Reiatsu = Spirit Pressure  
Taichou = Captain  
Gomen na = I'm Sorry (Male Speaking)_


	7. Taking It In

Title: Taking It In

Rating: T

Pairing: Hisagi Shuuhei x Kira Izuru

Preview: _Why do these people have to exist in our world?_

Warnings/Thoughts: _Offensive words, character death, my thoughts on the future_

Prompt: 046. Family

* * *

Shuuhei thought today was going well enough.

However that thought ended when he rounded a corner to find that Izuru had let his temper get to him and was pinning someone to a wall. Not many people knew that the blonde had his own temper but he has a lot of pent up aggression that he only recently started to vent out thanks to Shuuhei. To think Izuru would hurt a stranger was odd and Izuru was bound to feel guilty over it later. It was for that reason that he put a firm hand on both participants shoulders and separated them.

"What's going on?"

His eyes glanced back and forth between the two, Izuru was still steaming at the guy, a vicious glare to match. Apparently whatever happened upset Izuru so much that he wasn't going to calm himself down immediately after being snapped out of it. The other man, who seemed much older than Izuru, probably about 15 years or so in human years, kept a smug smile on his face, seemly unphased by the little interruption. What was Izuru doing attacking someone older than him, he was always respectful to those people.

"Ahh?" The older shinigami spoke "Maybe it was the other way around?"

Izuru at this point clenched his fists tightly, wanting to strike at the man badly but was restraining himself. Now that Shuuhei took notice it seems that when he came across the scene Izuru was trying to restrain himself from pounding the guy to dust. Shuuhei wanted to show sympathy towards Izuru when he saw the blonde's body start to tremble from the restraint. Izuru at this point shoved Shuuhei's hand off of his shoulder and sent a very dark glare at the person.

"It's shit like you that give shinigamis a bad name I can't believe the Gotei 13 would even let someone like you in. I'll let you know as a warning _Futubatei_ that I am going to report this to the Soutaichou and I'm sure he won't accept what you said."

"Why would I want to be in a place that has coc-"

"Say another word and you'll be losing your head."

"Whatever."

With that the older man left, Shuuhei looked confused at Izuru for he had dropped the suffix "san" when addressing someone he didn't know. He then looked concerned at Izuru but before he could even open his mouth Izuru was making a bee line for the first division.

"Hey Izuru!"

When Izuru didn't answer, Shuuhei got more worried, jogging to walk beside him he then took notice that Izuru's eyes seemed a little glossy.

'_Is his eyes watering?'_

It seemed that was it by the amount Izuru was blinking his eyes to stop the tears from forming. Shuuhei had actually only seen Izuru cry once and that was when Gin had died, ever since then his eyes have been dry. Izuru didn't get upset for just any reason, depressed and guilty, sure, but not upset. There is a difference. Shuuhei tried conveying through his eyes the worry that he had, conveying through his reiatsu causing it to shift the air to state his worry. When that still didn't work he grabbed a hold of Izuru's shoulder again.

This caused him to halt abruptly "…Don't touch me."

"…Why?"

"Just don't."

"Izuru…"

At this, Izuru slapped Shuuhei's hand off again and instead redirected to their house that they shared. Shuuhei took this as Izuru was willing to talk there but not out in the streets. For now he'd avoid public display of affection and wait to see what Izuru wanted to say. Izuru had went straight to the couch when he reached their house and sort of just laid on it as Shuuhei sat cross legged in front of him, waiting for Izuru to open up.

"What happened?"

"He said some things… have you… ever been insulted before?"

"The ninth is pretty good about that, I don't tend to let those people stay in my division, I want them to follow the ninth division ideals."

"…That's good… I wouldn't want you to be insulted…"

"Hai… Izuru, please look at me."

Izuru had been facing the inside of the couch and he silently rolled over and Shuuhei didn't like that pain he saw in his eyes.

"Izuru…?"

"He insulted my parents. He kept saying my tou-sama must have cheated on my ka-sama, for it was the only way I could have turned out like this. He said my parents must really be suffering for having such a disgraceful child like me. That they did a _shitty_ job of raising me or that maybe I was raped by my tou-sama."

Shuuhei stared at Izuru shocked "He said that to you!"

Shuuhei felt his heart ache _'How could someone do that? To think we have people who would say that to someone, insult someone who they care about. That's just tasteless.'_

"There's more…"

For some reason Shuuhei got the feeling he didn't want to hear anymore, these kind of people always got under his skin. They made him want to take up his old speech patterns of swearing and to just teach them a damn lesson to keep those nasty words to themselves. However he wanted to hear, he wanted to know what they did to hurt Izuru so much.

"He insulted you and me… he wondered if maybe I was a female before I was reborn here. He said that maybe we aren't just some queer couple but that maybe you mistook me for a girl. Then he dismissed it and said that you seemed like the kind of person who'd like that sort of thing, said that you'd like being treated like a dog. He insulted you for your tattoo and that choker you love to wear, said that I must be one great cocksucker for you to fall for me. He also wished that us faggots would just go and die instead of showing off our pets everywhere…"

Shuuhei was at a loss of words and was surprised when Izuru suddenly apologized.

"Gomen for what?"

"You shouldn't have to hear these things."

"Neither should you."

"…"

"Does it bother you?" Shuuhei asked, tone dripping with dread and worry.

"You don't, so I don't really care what they say… I can handle it when they insult me, I'm strong when they do that. However they dragged my parents into it and then you and I just…"

Shuuhei just gave a soft smile and then began to gently stroke Izuru's head. "It doesn't bother me either but I do hate when they insult you. Hopefully Kurosaki-Soutaichou will get rid of this discrimination."

"I hope so…" Izuru looked down and then met Shuuhei's eyes.

Shuuhei felt his face go hot when a pair of lips meet his own, it always gave him such a pleasant warmth inside. Izuru lips always had an interesting mixture of sweet and bitter, it was a flavor that Shuuhei grew to love for he couldn't find it anywhere else. Sweet like Relish, bitter like Onions, ironically his favorite toppings for his hot dog. Izuru always had feather light kisses, not very passionate but so very tender. Their lips moved gently with each other, comforting in ways only the other could. When they parted, Shuuhei knew he shouldn't smile considering the situation but he couldn't help it. At least Izuru could see the compassionate sorrow in Shuuhei's eyes. Izuru just smiled back.

"I'm fine now… I just get a little defensive when people insult the three people I respect the most."

Shuuhei gave a nod "You wanna stay here while I inform Kurosaki-Soutaichou?"

"Iie, I'll come with."

As they walked out, Izuru entangled his hand with Shuuhei's without fear.

* * *

A/N: _Sorry for the offensive language… well at least I hope it was offensive for the sake of this little story. I hope the ending wasn't too bad either… it seems a little rushed to me but I can't think of any other way to finish it *fails* Also, Kurosaki is Ichigo, I figured he'd become the Soutaichou in the future so…_

_Translation:_

_Shinigami = Soul reaper  
Soutaichou = General commander, first division captain  
Reiatsu = Spirit pressure  
Hai = Yes  
Tou-sama = Respectful way of saying dad/father  
Ka-sama = Respectful way of saying mom/mother  
Gomen = Sorry  
Iie = No_


	8. A Reason For Rules

Title: A Reason For Rules

Rating: K+

Pairing: Hisagi Shuuhei x Kira Izuru

Preview: _He should have listened to his parents when they told him to never break the rules._

Warnings/Personal Thoughts: _Not sure what to say for this one... but decided I should write something on the unknown event that took place soon after the three taichous defected. Have to have read to ch.179 or watch up to episode 63. Also written in first person.  
_

Prompt: 050. Breaking the Rules

* * *

"You are found not guilty."

I felt the weight on my heart finally ease up on it's pressure although it did not release it's hold. I was in shock that the Soutaichou didn't punish me for my actions that had assisted the traitor Ichimaru Gin. I suppose that there would be some leniency because they didn't want to lose any more members of the Gotei 13 and the fact I was supposed to follow my taichou's orders. It was just not to the extent I did especially when he tried to kill Momo in front of me and when I saw the dead members of central 46.

'_Baka… should have known better then to trust him when he said he wouldn't hurt Momo-chan when he almost did that in front of you not that long ago.'_

The rough voice of the Soutaichou broke through my thoughts "Kira Izuru, you understand that if you show any signs of betraying soul society the charges next time will be severe. This is your only warning."

"Hai."

I'm surprised at how clam my voice came out, no emotion in it despite my raging mind, the raging questions, the pain. I bow respectfully to the Soutaichou with a small arrigato escaping my lips before I take my leave upon Yamamoto's orders. I leave the building feeling my legs weigh heavy but each step confirms they are not that weight as they make no sound as I step. I _finally_ exit the head quarter for the first division. I never want to think of this again, I never want anyone to know about this meeting I just had, of course all my friends "know" that I'm innocent…

They never have to know this heart break…

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- _Couple years later_

"Let me speak to him."

I know that voice from anywhere and my head whirls instinctively to the door. The tone doesn't sound angry but it is always hard to tell with Shuuhei, he doesn't get angry, sometimes annoyed but not angry. Shuuhei and the guards are arguing, the guards complaining that no one was supposed to see me but Shuuhei just says he'd take responsibility for any punishment and that it was an order to let him in. The door opens, it echoes off the small square of my cell and the light from the door hurts my eyes. Shuuhei is over by the bars before I have the chance to adjust to the light. He just looks at me.

"What happened? Why are you locked up in this cell?"

'_He's going to hate me.' _I just know it.

"I… was helping Renji-kun."

"…?"

"You know they think he's defected… although he's only helping Kurosaki-san get to the bottom of what happened recently with the attack on Kuchiki-sama. To do that Renji-kun had to leave because he believes it's one of the nobles but… he says soul society would never believe him so he took it into his own hands. I… managed to speak to him when I was hunting him down to arrest him… I… trust what he's doing. So I helped him and they found out…"

"Is that why you're here?" Shuuhei let out a curse, something rare for him to do since he was normally so careful in his language. He is mad at me…

"Are you alright?"

"Hai." Shuuhei seemed to notice my lie as he stares deeper into my eyes, making me awkward, lately it feels like he can read my soul.

"We'll talk after you're cleared, okay."

'_But I won't be cleared, one warning was all I got.'_

"Don't worry." He smiles at me, I feel the impact, the softness and for once I feel like someone doesn't hate me for my mistake.

"I'll get Renji's name cleared, just hang on till then, once they see that he's innocent they'll let you go. However… hopefully you'll be free before than."

With that Shuuhei made haste to the door "Just don't give up."

The door shut, my light had left, I was in darkness again but I'd try not to condemn myself to the crime even though I know it is already too late.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- _Few days later_

I am set free, although with quite a few disproving looks from the Soutaichou and I walk out relieved, and still a little guilty. I had almost betrayed them again but at least for the right reason this time. Renji was cleared of all charges because it turns out that one of the nobles hated the Kuchiki clan so they had tried to take out Kuchiki Rukia. Before they could succeed in attacking the Kuchiki manor, Kurosaki and Renji put a stop to them and managed to gain evidence. Actually it was thanks to Shuuhei, who had made sure, who found the evidence of the attack for them before allowing them to take down that member.

"Izuru!"

I was surprised as arms are wrapped around me in a hug, my body went rigid at the skin contact, making me feel awkward and trapped.

"Shuu-Shuuhei-kun!"

Feeling myself blush I look at him critically for the contact, he releases me quickly enough though and he rubs the back of his head.

"I know, I know, you don't like hugs but it looked like you needed one. Why so guilty?"

"No reason… arigato though… for clearing my name."

"You name was never dirty."

"…"

I saw Shuuhei's face muscles tense and his mouth was pulled to a frown. "Izuru." It was a statement to get my attention with an undertone of questioning but I tried to ignore it. He gripped my arm and I wanted to cringe at the unnecessary contact.

"You. Are. Innocent."

"Iie I'm not." And out came the pain that I was holding in.

The pain that soul society even doubted my loyalty to them, I was loyal to Gin because of my loyalty to the Gotei 13. I thought I was loyal but they always found a way to doubt me, I always found a way to betray them. I hate it. I hate myself for my trust issues, is it wrong to trust my friends? I'm trusting to a fault but I can't help it, I can't see my friends doing something against soul society without a good reason. I'm at fault for my loyalty and I don't understand…

"Izuru."

He gripped my arm tighter but some how more affectionately.

"Why?"

I looked at him confused for his questioning "I trusted him."

"Renji or Ichimaru?"

I wanted to hiss or move away at the sound of his name but my body held it's ground. "Why would it be about _him_?"

"It's just… the look in your eye, you get that look when you think about him."

"I guess I'm just stupid."

"Eh?"

"For trusting them."

Shuuhei rapidly shook his head "Iie… what's wrong with believing in your friends despite the odds… I thought that that was a good thing."

"The Soutaichou sure doesn't think so." I snapped back and had to calm the anger that was threatening to burst out.

"He sort of has to have a black and white view on things but everyone else sees the greys and that's what matters. What matters is not what soul society or the Soutaichou thinks of you because me, Renji, Momo, and everyone else know why you did those things. Renji wants to thank you, you know?"

"Wh-why?"

"For helping him get at the noble family, if you didn't sneak them in and cast Kyakko on them, they never would have been able to do this. You did good. I'm proud of you."

"Pr-proud?"

That word sounds so foreign… Shuuhei's proud of me? P-r-o-u-d? Proud. Proud? Iie, it still sounds weird no matter how many times I say it. However it makes me happy though, when was the last time I felt this… light? I know I just smiled despite my best attempts and I half-expect Shuuhei to laugh at me. Instead he just tightens his grip on me and moves closer. I can't read what's on his face right now but he looks happy although the blush confuses me, not to mention the goofy smile.

"Nan-nani?"

Shuuhei just laughs nervously and rubs the back of his head. "I just… ano… like seeing you smile like that." His blush grows. "But we should get to Renji."

He lets go of me finally and for some reason I feel disappointed. I don't ponder on the feeling, I guess it was the lack of warmth, most people respond well to contact. Guess I'm the same way? I pick up my pace to catch up with Shuuhei and he's still smiling and blushing at me. Maybe he just feels that it's embarrassing to compliment someone like _me._ Iie. Don't think like that, his face displays such honesty that I don't want to doubt his words… besides he's the only one who is proud of me and for that… I'm very thankful. I give him a thankful smile and I see his eyes light up with such a strong emotion at the gesture and a wider smile saying that "I'm welcome". He turns away to pay attention to the path in front of us.

Some day I'll figure out what that emotion is.

* * *

A/N: _Wow, a fic actually done in someone's POV, not a normal for me to write but I think it went well enough. I found when I put it in the format it told the story better. This is my interpretation on what happened after Gin left soul society and Izuru's feelings. Plus a little story taking place years later of a "what if it happens again" question. Although this one obviously having a much happier ending. Sorry for posting so late but I said I'd have it up within 2-3 weeks, it's still within the time.  
_

_Translation:_

_Soutaichou = __General commander, first division captain  
Taichou = Captain  
Baka = Idiot  
Arrigato = Thank you  
Hai = Yes  
Iie = No  
Kyakko = Bakudou (Binding) # 26. Curving Light - [Description belongs to Bleach Wiki] Hides the target from sight, by bending light. The spell has the ability to totally hide the presence and reiatsu of the user or specified object._


	9. Corresponding With Life

Title: Corresponding With Life

Rating: T

Pairing: Hisagi Shuuhei x Kira Izuru

Preview: _One of Shuuhei's favorite hobbies was working on Seireitei's newspaper. It's just sometimes it had a way of interfering with his life in the worst ways._

Warnings/Personal Thoughts: _Timeline is post the manga, swearing, possible implications_

Prompt: 081. Pen and Paper

* * *

Almost done.

Shuuhei had been telling himself that for the past hour… correction, hours. This was supposed to be printed at seven AM today. Lately news had been sort of slow, not much was happening since the war was over, it has been several years. Shuuhei had been trying to make sure the articles were long enough and interesting still. It's just the reporters hadn't quite gotten what they needed and the submissions of art, stories, and the like were shorter than normal. He wasn't going to try and extend them or read through some of the things that the taichous and fukutaichous had submitted.

Why did they only choose to send their work to him 25 hours before the deadline, why couldn't anyone ever be prompt? Shuuhei let out a frustrated sigh and rubbed his temples, he loves editing and publishing the Seireitei newspaper. It is his obligation as a taichou of course but he always gets so engrossed in it. It's enjoyable but Izuru had stated to him that he got lost in his own world too much when working on the paper and ending up putting the paper before anything else. He can't remember the last time he had time away from it. Actually, Shuuhei had to go out himself so he could collect a few additions since the reporters were having troubles.

He was almost finished this paper though and he was sure he'd meet his deadline. So he has pulled a few all nighters but shinigami could last a longer without sleep than humans could, probably about triple the amount. An hour later and the paper was done and being printed, Shuuhei smiled triumphantly to himself. Slumping back in his chair and waiting for the copies to finish, his mind wandering.

'_How long have I been at this newspaper drought for? A few months now. When was the last time I was home? At least a week. When have I last seen Izuru?'_

A smile spread his mind and he looked apologetically into space. _'I bet you've been missing me at home.'_

Shuuhei felt renewed energy, if he could just put this into the bin to be delivered then he could go home, crawl into bed with Izuru and just sleep the rest of tomorrow away. He'd take his vacation that day, he was suppose to take it yesterday but since the reports came in late he had ended up staying to help instead of returning home on schedule. Izuru had come in some time today to check to see what he was doing but a few of his subordinates had shooed him away. He wished they hadn't but it was late now and Izuru didn't seem to mind being shooed away, he was just coming in to see what happened.

'_I wonder if Izuru will give me special treatment like he always does?'_

Being snapped out of his day dream when the printer beeped at him telling him that what he was waiting for was finished. Polishing it up a bit he finally put it away in a bin to be delivered and started his walk back to their house. The sun was barely rising now and the walk to the house was rather short since Shuuhei is a fast walker. Shuuhei tried to open the door to their place as silently as he could because Izuru seemed like if a pin dropped in the house he'd wake up. Removing his shoes he crept silently to the bedroom, pushing the door open since it wasn't closed, Izuru must have expected him to come home tonight.

Although Izuru wasn't asleep.

He wasn't even in the room, Shuuhei looked around, wondering if he missed him in the room. Nope. Not that he could blend in with his brightly coloured hair and since the sun was rising the room was slightly illuminated. Taking a step back he looked down the hallway, the bathroom wasn't in use so that wasn't the case. Shuuhei thought for sure Izuru would still be sleeping.

'_Guess he got called out to work?'_

Either way, he was tired and just wanted some sleep so he laid down, Izuru would be home soon enough anyway. He'd probably get scolded by Izuru if he stayed up when he was so tired, even if Izuru would do the same. Though Izuru's lectures could be quite frightening so Shuuhei just decided he'd lie down and hope to wake up with Izuru's arms around him. Although he really wished after all this time, he could see Izuru's smiling, welcoming face. Curling up in the sheets he let out a relaxed and relived sigh and then he was fast asleep.

It must have been close to the time the sun sets because it was getting dark when he woke back up, having taken about a fourteen hour rest. It was seven PM now and he yawned lazily, wishing that Izuru would have slept in with him, so then he could've rested a little longer. He stretched and yawned and then began to rub at his shoulders that were sore, he let out a soft groan as he sat up rubbing the back of his head, making his hair messier. He wandered into the kitchen and looked around, no food was set out so be began to fix himself something. When an hour passed and there was no sign of Izuru, Shuuhei gave up and went to go drag the blonde out of the office so they could have a nice dinner.

Upon arrival he was surprised to see Renji at the third, he wasn't the only one.

"Yo Shuuhei, long time no see! You've been locked away for forever."

"It wasn't that long. What brings you here?"

"Izuru requested that I came here to check to make sure everything was handled in the division."

"Doesn't he have today off?"

"He decided he didn't need it and rescheduled it except he's nursing a massive hang over, Rangiku got a hold of him and that was after he had gotten himself drunk."

Shuuhei gave a nod sympathetically, hoping he'd make a full recovery, hang overs after hanging out with Rangiku were always brutal.

"How come he didn't come home?"

"Izuru lost his keys while he was drunk again so I had to take him to my place."

"You mind if I come over?"

"Not at all."

The two walked side by side for a bit, rambling on about random things that had been going on when Renji, out of the blue (not abnormal), asked him a question.

"You know why Izuru was out at about three or four AM drinking?"

"So early in the mourning… I thought he rescheduled work?"

"Said he wasn't planning on getting that drunk, just wanted something to distract himself." Renji got a sly grin on his face.

"…"

"Hmm?"

"It's not like him to do that, I can't figure out why he would…"

Shuuhei wanted to ponder about it but Renji was opening the door to his house and he really wanted to see Izuru. Ignoring any questions he had in his mind he followed Renji right in and instantly headed in the direction he sensed Izuru in. Moving swiftly behind him and catching him in a hug before Izuru could turn around and face him. Izuru tensed at first but then relaxed, a habit Shuuhei hadn't yet been able to get him out of it. He rubbed his head affectionately against Izuru's neck and side of his head.

"Hey Izuru-kun."

"H-hey."

Shuuhei smiled "I've missed you."

Izuru fumbled with what was in front of him, tapping his fingers on the glass he was holding. Shuuhei moved his arms so they wrapped under Izuru's so he could actually use them and Izuru put the empty drink down. Gently laying his arms across Shuuhei's and Shuuhei grinned and held him tighter, not ready to let go. Shuuhei kissed at Izuru's neck

"It's been awhile…" Izuru whispered quietly.

"I know, gomen, I've been so busy but you have today off so we can hang out."

"I'm not feeling too well."

"We can stay here."

"Hai, I just need to go lay back down before I get sick."

Shuuhei pulled away reluctantly and lingering his fingers on Izuru's side. Waiting until Izuru was out of arms length before finally letting his arms drop to his side with a sweet smile. He watched as Izuru retreated back to Renji's guest room. Shuuhei just sighed and started rubbing his shoulders, realizing he hadn't relaxed until he was finally in Izuru's presence. Then took notice that Renji was in the room and looked over at him apologetically.

"Gomen for getting all affectionate there, I hadn't seen him in awhile."

"Don't worry about it, I get it." Renji said with that same smirk as before "So…" he drawled out.

Shuuhei looked at him puzzled and Renji continued "What did you two do for Izuru's birthday?"

"Huh?" Shuuhei blinked once, then twice. "Izuru's birthday isn't until," he took a few moments to think "Four days from today, are you talking about what I have planned?"

"Iie, I want to know what you did for his birthday, it was yesterday wasn't it?"

"It couldn't have been." Shuuhei quickly strode over to a calendar to try and figure out what today was.

Renji just frowned "Then what the hell were we celebrating yesterday? You know with all the banners and gifts and stuff? It also doesn't explain why Izuru said yesterday he was going to go spend the rest of his birthday with you."

"I couldn't have missed it." Shuuhei paused "Shit, I had yesterday off for a reason, damn it." Shuuhei paced in the small kitchen swearing at himself.

"I got to go talk to Izuru." He left the room in a hurry and opened the door abruptly.

Izuru peeked at him from under the cover before disappearing mostly under it, curled up in a ball. Shuuhei strode over quickly and crouched down where Izuru's head was and waited for Izuru to poke his head out again. There was tugging as Izuru looked at him with blinking blue eyes. Shuuhei laid down so he could be face to face with him and leaned over and kissed Izuru on the lips, whispering against them. "Gomen na."

Izuru looked at him confused but made no motion to move away. "For what? The hang over isn't so bad…"

"Not for that. For forgetting, the paper shouldn't have come before you, it doesn't come before you." Shuuhei corrected. "If I had realized that yesterday was your birthday I would've came home right away but I lost track of the day. I'll make it up to you I promise."

"You don't care about the paper more than me, you just forgot?" Izuru asked curiously, his voice giving away to his feelings of hurt.

"Hai." Shuuhei looked away from Izuru, embarrassed for the mistake.

"You're forgiven, as long as that was the reason and if you want to make it up to me, just help me with this hang over. It's your fault I have it anyways."

Izuru said the last part jokingly, not wanting to upset Shuuhei and he smiled "You're way to good to me." Izuru smirked and kissed Shuuhei for his earlier show of affection.

"I know."

* * *

A/N: _I swear these things just keep getting longer and longer, which isn't my intent… Well, enjoy! Also hope you had a good holiday and I hope this new year will be happy!_

_Translations:_

_Gomen = Sorry  
Hai = Yes  
Iie = No  
Gomen na = I'm Sorry (Male speaking)_


	10. Capacity

Title: Capacity

Rating: K+

Pairing: Hisagi Shuuhei x Kira Izuru

Preview: _The difference between ridiculous and interesting depended on if one had to live with it._

Warnings/Personal Thoughts: _Just a quick thought on the environment I think Izuru's house is._

Prompt: 057. Sacrifice

* * *

Shuuhei thought it was ridiculous.

Izuru didn't see the problem.

Izuru wasn't one to let people into his house, often opting to go out for dinner or hang out on a bench outside. Besides, most people visited him in his office and on his days off he left his division to find them. Izuru didn't even let people sleep over at his house or invite people there. On the times he was the "responsible one" when they were out drinking he'd leave them at their house, assuming he could find their keys. Which was sometimes difficult for when Ikkaku spots a set of keys, he loves chucking them across the room at a person's head or through a window. In those situations Izuru would leave them at a friend's house or in a hotel room which he'd pay for.

Izuru had stared strangely at Shuuhei's request to come into his house when Izuru had decided to stay home one day for his break. Izuru seemed a little hesitant to say hai but he allowed it anyways since Shuuhei is his boyfriend and they shared a quick kiss on the way in. Izuru had lead him over to the living room where they could talk. Shuuhei had seen from the outside that Izuru had a large house, iie, a huge house, probably to re-create the large one he once had with his parents. The place was decorated with white-ish badge walls wand dark chestnut coloured wooden floors, all very dull looking and Shuuhei could note that nothing seemed out of place.

Shuuhei took this time to observe the house, thinking that he'd end up moving in here with Izuru. His reason behind this was that he lives in a condo, not requiring the room and preferring to spend more time outside anyways. Izuru's house would be a good candidate if they were to move in together. Glancing into the rooms they passed he started to notice a trend. The halls were empty besides at the front where a small desk, a coat and shoe rack stayed. The rooms felt even emptier, to the point some had nothing in it at all. Shuuhei was confused and by the time he got to the living room he could only stare.

Same plainness, a small table with one chair, one dresser, and a candle, placed near one of the walls. The rest of the room was empty and Izuru motioned him to sit down as he retreated back into the hallway. Bringing a chair back in with him and settling down and then giving him an inquisitive look as Shuuhei looked around the room with searching eyes. Looking for something to focus his eyes on.

"Shuuhei-kun?"

"Huh?"

"What are you doing?"

Shuuhei rubbed the back of his head a little unsure of what to say _'I'm looking at your house because it's too empty, that doesn't sound so great.'_ Shuuhei soon regretted the thought because Izuru read it right off him.

"It's not that empty."

"There's nothing in here."

"Then what are you sitting on?"

"Iie, I mean, there's no decoration, just the necessities to call this a living room and it doesn't even have furniture for another person."

"…"

"You were never planning on having guests over were you?"

"Not really…"

Shuuhei blinked at him "How come you don't decorate this place a bit more?"

"It'd be too cluttered then."

"Cluttered?"

"Hai." Izuru gave him a look at the seemly pointless questions.

Shuuhei had let it go then because it had been Izuru's house and his life, what he chose to do with it was really his choice. Even if he felt it was odd and strange. However moving in together was proving to be a problem. Shuuhei, although not materialistic, didn't exactly feel like getting rid of the things he had and he would like to be able to add everything he had before. However Izuru's version of clutter was proving a problem, forcing Shuuhei to spread his things out sparsely throughout the house.

"You really don't see a problem with only having one furniture per room?"

"If you're just going to make fun of me…"

"Relax, I didn't mean it offensively but there _are_ rooms with only one piece of furniture in it."

"Well… okay, how bout only some rooms? Although not too much okay, I am the one cleaning the house after all."

"It's not going to be high maintenance and I thought you liked cleaning."

"…"

Shuuhei just gave him a smile "Some rooms?"

"Some rooms."

Shuuhei grinned and hugged Izuru for allowing him some order within their house. Not to mention that Izuru didn't let him bull-doze over him like he often lets others was a positive sign that their relationship was in the right direction. Maybe he could slowly introduce him to "clutter" and get it to a not quite normal level but not so spacious level. Shuuhei glanced around at the house, there was rooms to fill and places to decorate and most he was in charge of for where it would go. So maybe space was a ridiculous thing to fuss over but Shuuhei knew he could live with it.

After all, it was an interesting quirk.

* * *

A/N: _I'm not sure really what to say about this chapter but that I hope you enjoyed it and that it was fluffy enough. Considering I was on a streak of sadder themes rather than fluffier ones. Of course, I love fluff and angst so that always comes out of me. ^^_

_Translations:_

_Hai = Yes  
Iie = No_


	11. Flurries

Title: Flurries

Rating: K+

Pairing: Hisagi Shuuhei x Kira Izuru

Preview: _Who knew seasons could mean such deep things._

Warning/Perosnal Thoughts: _I actually like the concept of this drabble, hope I wrote it right_

Prompt: 022. Mother Nature

* * *

Izuru blinked at the article in front of him.

It was early afternoon when he had stepped into the ninth division's office to deliver a report. At any chance he could, Izuru would stop and talk to Shuuhei, most of the time short little conversations because one of them was busy. When he had tried today, Shuuhei said he was busy with the newspaper, Izuru having experience offered his help. Of course, Shuuhei refused but Izuru said if he helped then they could maybe eat dinner together and talk as they were working. Shuuhei only agreed so they could spend time together but Izuru wasn't complaining, not at all. It was late presently and although still pitch black, it wouldn't be long before rays of light danced along the sky.

"Something wrong?" Shuuhei spoke to break through Izuru's odd stare at the paper.

"Iie, I just never looked too much into seasons."

"Ah, that article, one of my members requested to do it. I thought exploring the seasons in a symbolic way may catch some interest, I mean people are interested in horoscopes and zodiacs so…"

"I wasn't questioning your reasons."

"Then what is it?"

"…" Izuru paused in his answer long enough that Shuuhei attention was drawn and he had stopped what he was doing. "Izuru?"

"I was just thinking." Shuuhei recognized that tone and moved to sit beside Izuru on the couch.

"Is something wrong?"

"Iie, it's just… do you think seasons represent who people are?"

"It could, doesn't always mean it does though."

"Do you think you're a summer?"

Shuuhei blinked at the question and leaned over closer to Izuru to look at the article.

"I never really thought of it but when I think summer, I think Renji." Izuru looked at him to continue "Well summer is about relaxing, it's a break, it's fun. It tends to be really bright and lively so I'm not quite sure that suits me. I think I would've been better as a fall, that's about getting back to work."

"I think you're fine as a summer, that's only one part of it. Besides you are a break, you take burdens off of people. Summer is about being content and happy, it's perfection so I think it suits you fine. Although fall's maturity does really suit you. Though I think you make people feel like it is summer and that may be more important."

Shuuhei grinned at the compliment.

"What about you?"

"What about me?" Izuru looked at Shuuhei skeptically.

"Nani?"

"It's nothing."

Shuuhei gave him an odd look as Izuru began to reach for another piece of paper to read over. "You're a spring right?

"Yeah but it doesn't suit me…"

Shuuhei glanced at the paper "I don't know about that…"

"You're sleep deprived aren't you? Me a _spring_? Spring is about youth, newness, beauty, innocence, none of those describe me at all. Spring is bright and brings hope. I'm more a winter because it is about death, and it's barren and bleak."

"Maybe you just haven't found the right method to melt the snow yet."

Izuru paused in his thoughts and stared at Shuuhei intently, something about that statement sounded so… personal.

"Spring is also about starting new, maybe that's something you need. Plus, if I can be summer, I think you can be spring. You're honest and tend to bring a fresh perspective to things, I believe you inspire people to change their lives. For the better of course because you give them understanding in the snow, I guess. By giving people that understanding, it helps people realize they're not alone in the barren winter and move towards their spring, you allow people to bloom."

Izuru could only gape at Shuuhei's words but his dismissal stopped as Shuuhei spoke again.

"You're fresh and you seem a little new as well, you feel to me like you're growing still, like you once were a summer and slowly gone through all the cycles of the seasons. However in the end, you'll end up a spring, born again, starting your life in the way you want, no one else's. A breath of fresh air, you certainly seem like a spring to me because of your maturity and you tend to think of situations from the start, you're always like getting to the core of things. Whenever you've tackled a problem, you've always looked for the source, the beginning then just dealing with it. You are like a beginning and, to me, you're a spring."

"I…" Izuru paused, trying to create saliva again in his dry mouth. He blushed deeply and had to divert his eyes because of embarrassment "Arigato…"

Shuuhei grinned again as he moved closer, their legs touched as Izuru's gaze stared at the contact. Shuuhei clasped Izuru's hand in his and brought it up and Izuru's eyes followed the movement. Shuuhei's dull hazel eyes seemingly having a shine in it as he looked right back at Izuru. His grin turned into a shy smile, one full of appreciation and admiration and Izuru wanted to look away at the approval he found there. Shuuhei held his eyes and Izuru felt like he couldn't look away from him. He didn't want to.

"So, can I be your summer?"

* * *

A/N: _I like how this came out, I actually described a bit of the fuzzy feelings in the last paragraph that I feel oddly proud of. The ending is cheesy of course but we all know Shuuhei is a dork like that XD_

_Translations:_

_Iie = No_  
_Nani = What  
Arigato = Thank you_


End file.
